Anything for You (07)
by lone astronomer
Summary: More of AHTMF. Rating is consistent with that of latest chapters.
1. Introduction

Anything for You

Introduction

a prequel to _I Don't Know You Anymore_

~redwood 

****

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. I am not making any money, no infringement is intended. 

****

Summary: Well… I was in a tragic mood, what can I say? _Anything for You_ is supposed to be the alarmingly depressing prequel for _I Don't Know You Anymore_. All you depressing Remus fic f-reeks, enjoy!

****

Author's Note: This has turned out to be a much longer fic than I would have imagined- probably at least as long as _I Don't Know You Anymore_. Thus I have decided to post it in four parts. Parts one, two, and three will be out soon, how soon depending on the reader response, so… respond. Review. Suggest. Be creative…

*……………*……………*……………*……………*……………*……………*……………*

__

If only 

I had the guts to feel this way

If only

You'd look at me and want to stay

If only

I'd take you in my arms and say

I won't go

'Cause I need you

Please don't go,

'Cause I need you now

- If Only, Hanson

*……………*……………*……………*……………*……………*……………*……………*

A deceptively cheerful Monday morning dawned in Muggle London, where some very non-Muggle people were making their way towards a café that went unnoticed by the Muggle types- The Leaky Cauldron. One of these non-Muggle people was James Potter, who was quite intent on making his entrance to the wizard world. 

Potter spent barely a moment inside the café- long enough to say hello to Tom, the bartender who must have been nearly as old as Dumbledore, and rushed out the back, tapping his wand on the appropriate brick and stepping into a very different world.

Diagon Alley was well-known in the wizard world, and nonexistent as far as the Muggles were concerned- most of them, that is. A few, decreed mentally unstable by other Muggles, who had slipped the attention of the Ministry of Magic, were locked up in rubber-walled rooms with straightjackets on, raving about dragons, magic wands, unforgivable curses, hexes, frogs that talked…

But I'm losing my train of thought. It seems that I've spent far too much time among said Muggles. Very well. It is in this alley that our story begins, and it's in this alley that it will finish, although that chapter is not yet written. So where was I? Ah, yes. The alley.

Shops by the dozens- shops for magical wands, spellbooks, potion ingredients, wizard's robes, and the most delicious ice cream imaginable lined the street. As a matter of fact it was in front of the ice cream shop that the person- persons, actually- waiting for James were situated.

"I've got the letters," James said quietly, disturbing the idle chatter of his friends. Lily, behind whom he was directly standing, squealed, jumped up, and wrapped him in the biggest hug and kiss she could manage with her petite 5' 4" frame. It was quite obvious to James (_Mm,_ he thought, _Strawberry._), as well as to the others, that Lily had had far too much sugar; the others resolved to never again let her eat an entire super-deluxe ice cream cone by herself. (James didn't mind.)

Sirius, straight to the point as ever, said, "So let's have it, then. Are we in?" 

James distributed the envelopes. "If anyone other than the intended recipient views his or her letter, it'll blank until that person is present," he explained. "So don't show anyone…"

They sat there a moment, the six of them: James Potter and his wife of one month, Lily, Remus Lupin, Allya Jade Nightrunner, Mioré Lancaster and Sirius Black, just pondering what could be inside.

"Well," Remus said finally, glancing down. "Might as well have it, then…" He and Allya slit open their envelopes. A quick rush of breath confirmed what they already knew: they were in. Lily and James, too, opened their envelopes. Smiles and a sly wink added the group to four. 

Mioré looked at Sirius, who gestured for her to go first. She did, and the quiet, "Yesss…" made the team five. Sirius took one last glance at his package and opened it quickly. 

One look, and- "Excellent!" Sirius whooped, jumping up and nearly knocking over the entire table. Six of them. It was nearly unheard of.

"To the Ministry, then?" asked one of the newest Aurors on the team.

"To the Ministry building," James agreed, and so it was to that building that they went.

"You know," Lily said, on the way, "This means I'm going to have to quit my job at the _Daily Prophet_. That's really too bad. I liked that job."

"I'm sure you'll enjoy this one, too, Sparky," Allya replied distractedly. Lily and James shared a mysterious smile- Allya was concentrating more on Remus' form than on what anyone was saying. They were privy to the not-so-very secret knowledge that Remus and Ally were in the process of getting back together- _again_. James didn't see what all the run-around was for. Remus should've just asked her to marry him and gotten it over with. It wasn't as if they weren't going to end up together in the long run.

Allya and Remus had been in this on-again, off-again relationship since they were fifteen- that was a solid four years, plus a few months. They were nearly twenty years old- fresh out of a sort of magic college. It was beginning to get old- James and Lily had only broken up once, but Allya and Remus' breakups numbered somewhere near sixteen. As for Sirius and Mioré- well, they _still_ weren't officially together, but everyone knew it would happen someday. 

James smiled to himself. Things were finally going their way- he and Lily were together forever, their friend-couples (an expression he'd made up himself) would be there soon, and they were on their way to the base of operations for the fight against Voldemort. So why did he have a bad feeling about this?

The Auror briefing was long and boring- at least, that's what it would be if I described it, so I won't. The new defense team- Auror group Beta-b-beta, found it quite interesting… except for Sirius, who fell asleep, and Mioré, who passed the time gazing at Sirius and wondering when he'd ask her out. And Allya and Remus, who were busy getting back together, and James who was planning to ask Lily to marry him, until he remembered that they were already married, at which point he just told her that he loved her. 

Lily paid attention. She filled the others in after the meeting, in many less words with much more expression. By that time it was 7:30 and time for dinner.

James and Lily Apparated back to their flat in Muggle London to eat. Sirius and Mioré went who-knew-where, but it was the last time they ever went anywhere single. Ally and Remus took a side door from the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron and ended up in a classy dining establishment. 

In this particular chapter of our story, where James, Lily, Sirius and Mioré went almost doesn't matter. Our story lies with the other two- with Remus Lupin and Allya Jade Nightrunner.

"Nice place," Ally observed, tapping her wand above her head to transform her robes into something a bit more elegant and style her hair. She performed a similar transfiguration on Remus' robes, but left his hair as it was. She thought his spiky brown hair looked cute messed up.

"Glad you like it," Remus said, pulling out her chair for her and sitting down across the table. "You look a little tense."

"Bad vibes about the job is all," Allya said, hoping she believed herself.

"You'll do fine, partner," Remus assured her, winking. As a security measure, the six-member Auror teams were divided into partner pairs- alpha, beta, and gamma pairs. James and Sirius were paired as alpha; Lily and Mioré made up gamma. This left Remus and Allya's full designation Auror Team Beta-b-beta-beta. They found this understandably funny, and nicknamed themselves B4. 

"I still can't believe team names are so unimaginative, I mean, Beta-b-beta? That's stupid!"

Remus baited, "Believe it or not, I didn't invite you here to talk about work."

Her eyes narrowed as she rose to the challenge. "Well, then, Remus," Ally countered, "you invited the right girl, because I didn't come here to talk about work, either."

"I didn't need to know that to know that I invited the right girl."

Allya blushed. "Flirt."

Remus gave a roguish grin. "Remus one, Allya zero."

She cocked her head sideways. "I'm not sure I understand your scoring method, but I'll give you that one."

"You'll understand my scoring method in a couple hours, Sweet Cheeks." Another grin, and another wink.

"Ouch," Allya said, laughing. "I set you up for that."

"You most certainly did. Remus two, Allya zero."

END OF INTRODUCTION

Right. See the little review box down there? Yeah, that one. Point your mouse on it… push the keys that spell the words that you want to say… hit "Submit Review"… _There you go_. 

Review!!!

|

|

V


	2. Part One

Anything for You

Part One

redwood

****

Disclaimer: Like I've said twenty-something times before, _I don't own anything contained herein_. So don't sue me. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling except the idea for an alternate reality fic. I'm not making any money either.

****

Summary: Part one of the intro summary I posted last time. Still not really depressing. Remus is a bit of a perv, but it's all for show.

****

Author's Note: Due to the response on the last one… I had to post this pretty quickly. If it gets a good response, the next one will be soon. Get it? Got it? Good. OH yeah- and to readers who haven't read my _When and If_ series- Peter Pettigrew's dead (I killed him off) so if you don't see him mentioned, that's why. (Alternate reality fic.)

* * *

* * *

__

Don't walk away, or close the door behind you

It's all done in faith, so why can't you just see?

I need you more than you could ever know

Don't walk away, forgive the things I do

Don't be afraid

You're my bright star in the sky

Your face I see, and everything seems so clear

I miss your touch

My world, it falls apart

Don't be afraid, if only you made clear

Angels in my dreams, oh they take me away

An angel with your face is on my mind

Seeing angels in my dreams, oh they take me away

An angel with your face is all that I ask for

Oh you're all I'll ever need

Now looking back I miss the time we shared

But knowing now, time's our enemy

Our speech is gone, not knowing what to say

Forgetting words that you never said

Angels in my dreams, oh they take me away

An angel with your face is on my mind

Seeing angels in my dreams, oh they take me away

An angel with your face is all that I ask for

Oh you're all I'll ever need

Angels in my dreams, oh they take me away

An angel with your face is on my mind

Seeing angels in my dreams, oh they take me away

An angel with your face is all that I ask for

Oh you're all I'll ever need

Oh you're all I'll ever need

Oh you're all I'll ever need.

- Don't Be Afraid (house points if you can tell me who it's by!)

* * *

* * *

"So what happened to the days when I was your angel, huh?" Remus wanted to know as he opened the door to the flat he kept in London. 

"Since when are you not?" Ally retorted, stepping inside after he motioned for her to go first.

"Point for Ally," Remus said, tossing her his cloak, which she caught and hung beside hers on the back of his door.

"And about time, too. Last time I checked I was losing twenty-four to nothing!" 

Remus gave a huge grin. "Don't worry, Red, the night is young and there's still plenty of chances to score."

"Not for you."

The attractive features scrunched themselves into a grimace. "Ouch."

"We even yet?" the blonde asked, smiling her best smile and knowing that she had won. 

"I give. You win." There was a moment's silence as the two went to sit on the couch in the not-too-used sitting room. The silence would have scared strangers- it would have been awkward, even, for good acquaintances. For them it was nothing, they had sat through half of the past five years sitting silently with each other. Still…"Coffee or tea?" Remus asked finally, noticing that Ally seemed to be a bit tired.

"Blech," she responded immediately. "Remus, you know I don't drink that stuff…"

"Good, because I haven't got any. I don't drink it, either." Remus appeared almost mournful. 

The rueful, saddened, and very much faked look on his face proved too much for Allya: she started laughing. She laughed until she fell off the couch, in fact, which made her laugh even harder. When she'd pretty much regained her composure, she said, "Sorry…" Whatever she was sorry for was interrupted by a few more chuckles, but finally between the two of them they managed to get her standing upright again. 

"So do you have plans for tomorrow yet?" Remus asked. He looked more than a little hopeful to Ally, but only because she knew him so well.

"Yep," she said, noting with some degree of amusement the slightly abashed look on her companion's face. "Moving into the office. Speaking of work… we're starting promptly at six, you realize. And we do have to get _some_ sleep."

Though he was mostly joking, Remus suggested, "You can bunk here if you want."

Allya grinned. "I don't think so, Moony."

He feigned confusion. "Well, just because you don't think (chock one up for Remus)… Is that a yes or a no?"

"That's neither." Her petite frame advanced on him, drawing him into a farewell hug and a quick kiss before she backed away. 

"Well," Remus said, "clarify for me. That's a… 'Maybe some other time; I don't want to be late for work in the morning'… right?"

"As if you could last that long," Redwood teased. _Remus: 25, Allya: 7,489,048._ "It's a bet I'll save for another day. Good night, Remus."

"G'night, Ally."

She Disapparated. _Oh… Allya forgot her cloak again_, Remus thought. Suddenly she was back again, broomstick grasped in one hand and wearing her old Quidditch robes- she'd played a season for the London College for Witches and Wizards. (A/N: I see no reason why women can't play in the league… at least, I don't think it was mentioned that it's an all-male league, so there we go. The college league has female players, too.) _A broomstick and the old uniform? She's lost it again._ "I forgot my cloak," she said, grabbing it off of the coat hook and spinning back into the living room. "I'm going for a midnight fly- want to come?"

"Thought you didn't want to be late for work," Remus said. "Besides, what if someone sees us?"

"I'm not planning on being late for work," she countered, throwing one of the windows open and stepping out onto the windowsill. "I'm also not planning on getting seen. So are you coming or not?"

Remus hopped off the couch, grabbed his cloak from the door and his broom from the closet, and met her at the window. "Race you to your place," he challenged. 

"Only if you're staying for dessert," she baited. 

"Well, if you put it that way…" Allya began tapping her foot impatiently. "Okay." He pushed off of the windowsill and got a good head start before Allya caught up.

"Is this a challenge, Remus dear?" she whispered loudly, keeping close to him and above the clouds so that the Muggles couldn't see.

"Um," Remus said, "last one to your mansion strips first?" He glided out in front of her, artfully dodging the playful swing of her arm and knowing what her next words would be and saying them along with her. "My house is _not_ a mansion!"

* * *

Ally made it to her 'house' first.

Remus didn't really care. He lost on purpose.

* * *

An alarm clock rang at twenty past five. 

"Shit." The curse was singular and adequate enough for the both of them. 

"Shit." 

__

Or not.

"Bathroom's down the hall, sixth door on the right," Ally mumbled with her face buried in her pillow.

"Uh huh," Remus said from somewhere near her ear, not moving his hands from around her body. Her _fully clothed _body.

__

What is going on here_? _Allya wondered. "Ah… Remus… you wouldn't happen to remember anything that happened last night… would you?" she asked carefully, despite the early hour.

"Nope."

__

We must've had something chocolate for dessert, she decided. _Things like this always happen after chocolate._ "Damn I hate getting up early…" She threw off the covers and looked around for her fuzzy bunny slippers.

"Uh huh," Remus said, still holding on to her even though she'd dragged him halfway out of bed already. 

"Could you please let go of me now, love?" Allya asked sweetly.

"Uh huh." Moony's arms didn't move. Allya whacked him over the head with a pillow. "Ow," he muttered six seconds later. "Okay, I'm up."

Ally took in his not-quite-fully-clothed form. "That much is apparent." Remus blushed. _Remus 25, Allya- inscorable_. 

"No fair pulling something like that on me at five thirty," Remus complained. "Wait a second- five thirty?"

They looked at each other. "Race you to the bathroom?"

Remus snorted. "Which one?"

They were only thirty seconds late for work.

* * *

Another briefing. 'The Life of a Successful Auror,' the seminar was called. Auror team Beta-b-beta was assembled in the junior lounge with teams Beta-a-gamma and Alpha-c-delta, watching an old Muggle newsreel-style projection show, presented by none other than their old Hogwarts teacher, Professor Binns (it was just a summer job, he assured them). It had something to do with preparing yourself for an untimely death (so of course it had to have 'life' in the title), making one's peace with God and loved ones before a mission… something Professor Binns knew a little about was being dead (besides History). 

"So what did you do last night, Remus?" Sirius asked after the meeting, just before they were to receive the information on who they were to watch for Dark alliances first. 

"Dinner, walk, talk, fly, dessert, sleep," Remus listed, counting off on his fingers, successfully hiding his embarrassment. "You?"

Sirius shrugged. "Talked to Mioré, not a whole lot else." The gleeful look on his face when he said her name implied a whole bunch of something elses.

"Did you ask-" Ally began.

"Yes," Sirius said, as though bored.

Allya let out a breath she'd been holding for four long years. "Thank _God_."

Remus added, " 'Cause it must've been divine intervention if she said yes."

Allya pinched him.

Remus pinched back.

The six new Aurors moved into their offices, all down the same corridor, stashing things like pocket sneakoscopes and Foe-Glasses on their shelves and in their drawers, happy to be surveying one of their worst enemies, Severus Snape. 

* * *

"Celebratory lunch on me!" Allya called down the hallway at break. 

"Excellent," Sirius said, drawing out the word. 

"Sweet," Remus commented, springing out of his office, the one next to hers, and into the hallway. "Where're we going?"

Allya thought for a moment. "Let's let the newlyweds decide. Hey Sparky!" 

Lily stuck her head out of her office, where she'd been reviewing facts on Severus Snape. "Yes?"

"You and James are deciding where I treat you to lunch today," Ally informed her, then went off to find James and Mioré. She finally encountered them three doors down the hall, in a small room, studiously going over a list of Severus' constant companions over the years, and which ones had already been convicted of using Dark Magic. "There's got to be three inches of dust in here," she coughed, waving away the airborne dust in front of her face. "How can you two stand it?"

"Part of the job description," James murmured, not looking up.

"Ever think about taking some of these records back to your office?" Allya questioned. "Besides, it's lunch hour, my treat. Let's go. Coming, Mioré?"

Mioré slammed the book she'd been skimming through shut, sending up a cloud of offensive, nose-clogging grime. "Absolutely. Let's get out of here."


	3. Part Two

****

Anything for You

Part Two

redwood

****

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters/locations/stuff in general belong(s) to J. K. Rowling. I am not making any money, no infringement is intended. The idea of a glamour- a magical disguise- came from Lori's 'Harry Potter and the Paradigm of Uncertainty.'

****

Summary: A birthday and an exciting proposal, a shady character from Ally's past makes a guest appearance, we find out why Remus and Ally split up once more before the events of _I Don't Know You Anymore_.

****

Author's Note: For those of you noticing Remus' drop out of character… well, there's not much we can say about the true "Remus" character, is there? There's no 'canon' that says how he would have acted at school around his friends or later in life with those same friends… although I wish there was. So the Remus here is not the typical Remus-stereotype we usually see on FF.N- he's not depressed all the time (if you want Remus-depression read 'I Don't Know You Anymore'- well, he stops being depressed about halfway through, but…), he doesn't try to kill himself, etc. Just one more thing- The on-again, off-again relationship _is_ getting old. This actually fits into my strange, weird, twisted plot somehow. I mean, besides my own parents, how many high-school relationships actually work out?

****

Special note to Loki and others: Sorry you don't like Allya very much. Claryssa, however, is _dead_ and nothing's going to change that, plus, personally I think Remus definitely needs someone who's alive. However, if you read very closely this part and the next part, which is the last one, you'll notice a bit of a romance between Remus and… well, I'm not going to tell you. (In this case, I don't even mean Allya. This time, it's what Remus did… whether it was his fault or not is yours to decide.) You have to read to find out. It'll be rather cruel to more than one character, and I'm quite sure I'll get a good number of bad reviews for it- but that's up to you, isn't it?

* * *

__

I never felt alone

Until I met you

I'm alright on my own

And then I met you

And I'd know what to do if I just knew what's coming

I would change myself if I could

I would walk with my people if I could find them 

And I'd say that I'm sorry to you

I'm sorry to you

_And I don't want to call you_

But then I want to call you

Cause I don't want to crush you 

But I feel like crushing you

And it's true

I took for granted you were with me…

Something's gone you went on

I'm not strong like before

I was deep inside of you

I can't go nowhere   
I burn candles and stare 

I'm a ghost

Deep inside of you…

I've lost myself 

There's nothing left

It's all gone

Deep inside of you

Deep inside of you

Deep inside of you

-Deep Inside of You, Third Eye Blind (Correct me if I'm wrong with some lyrics, but only in a POLITE way)

* * *

When Auror team Beta-b-beta had been with the ministry's training program for nearly a month, the seriousness of the community's situation became clearer. Six deaths in four weeks- it was time to take drastic measures.

"You've been promoted," Moody, a very prestigious Auror, informed them. "You're on your own now, kids."

Though barely trained, the new full-fledged Aurors were quite competent. Background searches, insider tip-offs, and plain gut instincts all figured in mental equations.

One particularly important evening, after a get-together at the Potters' (Remus still couldn't believe they'd only been married for a few months!), Remus and Allya went for a walk in the park, weaving in and out of the tall trees by the water's edge.

"You," Remus announced, massaging Allya's neck and shoulders, "have been working _far_ too hard. The McNair case has you in a bad way, doesn't it?"

She groaned, letting Remus unknot her tension. "I love my job and wouldn't trade it for anything… but I've been paranoid ever since we booked the Bulstrode bloke. Still, I wouldn't be able to give it up, not permanently."

Remus sighed and put his arms around her waist instead, slipping his head past her shoulder to murmur in her ear. "Whoa… never told you to quit, did I? Who would remind me to take a lunch break if you quit?"

"Is _that_ all I'm good for?" she teased mildly. "Reminding you to keep yourself alive?"

"And the Diviner bit doesn't hurt, either," he grinned, then lowered his voice. "And I can think of a couple other things you're good at…" Allya, knowing what Remus was about to say, kissed him before he could begin his list of the things she was "good at." "As a matter of fact, there's something back at my place that could use your attention right now…"

"Oh?" Allya asked him. "And just what might that be, Mr. Lupin?"

Remus paused a moment, supposedly for dramatic effect, but more likely to structure his words. "Two things, actually," he said finally. "First- something you gave me on my sixteenth birthday, and told me to ask about on my twentieth, if I was still in love with you. Well, as you already know, my twentieth birthday is _today_…"

"Most definitely," Allya said. "Well, as of right now, your birthday gift is waiting for you at my place-"

"Another trip to the mansion," Remus muttered to himself. Ally gave him a look for the 'mansion' comment.

"Very well," Allya said finally, breaking the stare off. "The ring. It's a promise ring," she explained. "I promised, all those years ago, that I would love you forever." She took a deep breath. "If I ever stopped, it would disintegrate, one morning you would wake up and you wouldn't find it ever again."

Remus looked down at his fingers with a certain respect, not letting the emotion choke him. It was time… "Ally…" He pulled her into a gentle hug, tugging the ring off of his finger behind her back. A simple, silent charm- it was shrinking. "I have to give this back," he murmured into her ear.

Shock- disbelief- anger- and not a hint of comprehension. Good. "Why?" she managed shakily.

Remus knelt on one knee, barely audible when he finally spoke. "'Cause I don't have another ring right now." He looked up into her face- and he knew that this was right. "Allya… will you marry me?"

Allya Jade Nightrunner, who was rarely caught at a loss for words, was struck speechless. "Well, when you put it _that_ way," she said, after what felt like an eternity, "I don't think I can say no!"

Remus smiled, standing and slipping the ring onto her finger. "Then say yes," he told her, and, without even checking to see if there were any Muggles watching (there weren't), they Disapparated into the darkness.

* * *

The premonition came early that morning- it was a Sunday, and she wasn't working overtime, thus there was lots of time to sleep in. A woman- incredibly slim and beautiful, bearing remarkable resemblance to Allya herself, with long dark hair and fire in her orange eyes. In the first sequence, Ally only saw her with Remus- 'twas the _way_ that Ally saw her with Remus that was the heartbreak, although she forgot this quickly. It's amazing how the human mind- even semi-human, as Allya's was- will forget things that it doesn't want to know. In the next sequence, the dark woman was muttering something, something sinister and evil. _Aylla? What's my cousin doing here?_ A sudden pain formed in the center of her stomach- but there was no time to stop, the pain was fading already. _Got to find Remus_. He was inside the building- whichever building it was in the first place. Dead bodies were strewn all over- well, some of them could have been alive, but they were shells- empty. Good wizards, just tossed aside. Dark wizards, killed by the fallen Aurors… Remus was barely conscious, and cornered by a Death Eater and a Dementor- _Wait a minute- A _Dementor_? Aren't they supposed to be on our side?_ Two hexes and a couple of very savage bites from an angry wolf Animagus and they weren't anything to worry about. 'We've got to get you out of here,' she said, using a simple charm to lift his body from the floor, but by that time, the vision was over.

Allya awoke with a start, breathing hard and more than a little disoriented. Her pillow, she found on closer inspection, was soaked with sweat and tears, almost beyond recognition as a pillow. She cupped her face in her hands. _What a nightmare…_ _and this morning of all mornings._ Something on her finger reminded her to look up again. _Remus._

There he was, sound asleep and, though expressionless, looking a lot happier than he had in a long, long time. In fact, Allya would even go as far as to say that his appearance was, well, angelic.

Allya glanced at the clock that sat on her night table- half four. Too early to get up. She laid back down again, relishing in the feel of Remus' arms wrapping around her. Sleep came easily- after all, everything had turned out all right in the premonition. Little did she realize that all was not as well as it seemed.

The second dream felt different. Firstly, it took place in some sort of maternity ward- probably a magical one judging by the familiar equipment. A young mother laid on the bed, very still. Two tiny babies, both girls, by the color of the blankets, were settled in identical cradles, one on each side of the mother. A stack of papers lay freshly signed on the table. A nurse entered the room, tears falling from her dark eyes. She moved over to the still woman and pulled the sheet up, over the vacant eyes. Allya soon realized that the mother was dead. Though she didn't know it, two entire barrels of phoenix tears had to be spent just keeping the woman alive for the second child's birth. 

One of the children began to cry. Ear-piercing wails filled the small room, and yet another woman entered to quiet her. 

__

Wet nurse. The term jumped unbidden into Ally's mind.

The wailing child had rather unruly dark hair, and refused to be silenced until she got the food she was looking for. The silent twin- the silent twin was weeping, too. Fat, silver tears streamed down her cheeks, although the nurse didn't seem to notice anything odd- even though newborns were not supposed to be able to produce tears. The witch-doctor in charge did not notice either, but if she had, the silent child's upbringing would have been quite different. Dark hair, like her sister's, was plastered to her tiny head, but it wouldn't last- her eyebrows were much too light to support such a dark color for long. It was unclear in Allya's dream, but the nurse was thinking, _Two brunettes, of all things! And with such a beautifully red-headed mother.._. 

A nurse found something on a table, addressed apparently to whomever was to adopt the children. She tucked it into a cradle, and left the room.

The silent child grasped the letter as if it were a lifeline, the fat silver tears soaking it as she brought it to her chest, sobbing with grief for the mother that she would never know. Nobody did anything about the tears soaking the younger girl's blankets. Nobody could see them. The nurse moved the girls into separate rooms, and Allya woke up confused once more.

"Well," she grumbled to herself. "That was interesting." Allya checked the clock again- ten after eight. "Hey- Remus."

Remus grumbled and turned over. "Wha- _good_ morning."

"I'll say." Allya smiled weakly. "Well, help yourself to breakfast- Tiny'll get you anything else you need- but I had some very _strange_ dreams last night- I'm going to hunt up my crystal ball…"

She left the room, and Remus got up too, finding himself trying to remember who or what a Tiny was before he made it to the kitchen.

Two hours later, still in front of the crystal ball, Allya was beginning to get that glassed-over look in her eyes that comes from lack of sleep and (in Muggle cases) way too much television.

"Any lightning-strike insights?" Remus asked, setting his breakfast down beside her and kneading her tense shoulders softly.

"No," Allya growled, looking about ready to spit nails. "I've been sitting here, staring at this… this useless orb… for two hours, and what do I get? Nothing. Even when I was younger I always saw something if I sat for that long… and this time, when it was really important…" her voice trailed off, but her anger was not abated. She picked up the crystal ball and dropped it, letting it shatter onto the floor. Allya spat into the mess. "So there!" she yelled, then got control of herself. "Oh… _reparo_."

"Are you sure you're not reading too far into this?" Remus asked concernedly, hugging her about the shoulders and kissing her neck.

"No," Allya answered, exasperated. "That is just another part of the problem! I don't _know_ how serious it is!"

"Then have some breakfast, it'll help you think," he suggested. "And _then_ we can go back to bed…" Remus winked conspiratorially. 

His fiancée had to smile. "So that's what you want, is it?" she asked coyly, standing up and moving into his embrace.

"If you want the absolute truth, yes."

"Oh really? Well, that's too bad because-" Ally took a huge jump backward- "I've got your breakfast!" She snatched the toast and bacon off of the plate in one hand and started to run.

"Oh, no you don't!" Remus started after her, catching up quickly due to his advantage- longer legs. He caught the hand with no toast in it as she was leaping behind a chair, and pulled her back, closer to him. Breakfast fell forgotten to the floor as arms wrapped around necks or waists, and a long kiss muted anyone's objections, although it's doubtful that there were any. When they broke apart for air, his hands found hers and she met his eyes with a kind of half-smile.

"You win."

Remus grinned, toying with the ring on her finger. "No, Allya. We win."

* * *

Things moved fast for the young couple- telling James, Lily, Sirius, and the others took exactly none of their time, because everyone knew it anyway. It was painfully obvious, and exactly no one at the office was surprised, except the administrator in charge of the Auror wing, Fwinkovitch, when she walked in on Ally and Remus in his office. Allya had taken to spending the nights at Remus', helping him pack up sometimes, or sometimes just to avoid her house-elf because she felt like she was being spied upon with the little creature running around. At the time of the full moon, they both took the Wolfsbane potion and locked themselves in Ally's sizeable basement, doing wolfish things.

'Twas a particularly wet summer day when the time came, and even Allya did not recognize that she'd lived the day before. It could be said, I suppose, that there was no other way for it to happen, and although things did indeed turn out for the good in the end, the end was quite a while later. At any rate, on this particular dreary morning, Allya awoke at Remus' flat to find him gone, which was not unusual. It was a Sunday; often times he enjoyed going for a jog in the park before they headed out to do 'couple' things- go to the show, a picnic by the river, or even just dancing at a club. This Sunday, however, Remus was headed for a stakeout in a rather disreputable part of the county.

Ally rolled out of bed with a groan- tomorrow it was back to work again, and she had the strange feeling that she'd be working again _before_ the next day was upon her. Then there was the _tiny_ detail (_Okay,_ Allya acknowledged, _two tiny details._) she needed to work out with Remus (and it would _not_ be pleasant, Allya had already deducted that much). Finally, a point which actually came before the others- waking up completely, showering, and meeting Remus in the park. Allya sighed. Already she knew that this day was going to be an odd one.

The park was sufficiently crowded when she got there to make finding Remus a bit of a problem. Finally she thought she spotted him- over by a cluster of weeping willows, her favorite sort of tree. Allya only caught a glimpse of his face- it was enough, though- she recognized his clothes and tousled hair easily. 

She didn't recognize the woman he was climbing the tree with from that distance, though. As her suspicion built, the two young adults ceased climbing and sat, hand in hand, on a tree branch about halfway up. The woman- whoever it was had long, dark hair and a body that was to-die-for perfect- leaned in to kiss him, and Ally turned away, furious.

Not to mention heartbroken.

But the ring on her finger did not crumble, nor did she have the heart to give it back. Allya Apparated back to her mansion, where she stayed until late that night.

She did not stay there alone. A simple note tied to the ever-faithful Thrakk's leg and about ten minutes later, Mioré appeared to comfort her. Redwood just didn't have the courage to tell Lily; Lily who now had everything Allya wanted: a loving husband, a house, an income large enough to survive on, and a child on the way (she'd quit her job two months previously). 

It didn't help much that none of Ally's friends were single anymore. Finally at dinner, Mioré announced that she had plans with Sirius, and had to go. Allya could only nod.

Discouraged and a bit out of sorts, the Diviner pulled out her crystal, trying to shut away the memory of the day she'd broken it and what had happened afterwards. The mists of time swirled before her, and at once her dreams resurfaced- one in each hemisphere of the globe.

Struck at last with the key to her problems, Allya left the orb on the table, forgetting about it. She dressed quickly in her Auror's uniform- a black bodysuit beneath a blue-gray robe- pulled the hood up over her face, and Apparated to where she knew she would find him.

* * *

The building was large and dilapidated, maybe an old hotel from the look of things. It was storming- the wet morning had turned into a thunderous night. A flash of light from behind Ally made her jump.

"Well, well," the voice, so like her own, but so much colder, said from behind her.

Allya spun, wand already drawn, and pointed it toward her adversary. "Aylla. Sister dear. How _are_ you?"

"Peachy, Allya, peachy." Aylla Jenkins didn't seem the least bit surprised about the 'sister' comment. Deep down, the twins both knew, although it had never been mentioned before. "Met a friend of yours today," Ayl continued. "Quite the man, he is. Hope you don't mind if I keep him for a pet."

A hundred tiny details clicked together in Allya's mind. _Aylla was with Remus in the park…_ "You… you _bitch_," Allya spat. _The Imperius Curse. Of course, I should have known._

"Now, now, Ally. Let's not resort to petty cursing." Aylla pulled her wand, too. "Or confusing ourselves. We both know you're the Animagus werewolf."

"How you know is news to me." 

"Back to the topic of your _man_, then. I can't have him running back to you- and he'd never leave you voluntarily, with the condition _you're_ in…"

Redwood's eyes darkened to a near-black color. _She knows. Sweet Mother of God, she **knows**_.Aylla began to murmur under her breath- Allya stepped aside, still pointing her wand at her sister's throat. "Give me a reason to do it and I swear I will." Aylla finished her spell anyway, directing her wand at her sister. A sharp pain- one that faded quickly- jolted through Allya's stomach. _No…_ She reached out with a foot, catching her twin in the chest and knocking her backwards. "We both know our magic is equal. That leaves the victor to be determined by who had the better training."

Fire blazed in Aylla Jenkins' insane orange eyes. "If that's what you want. I must warn you, though, I'm in the Dark Lord's inner circle. And the longer you spend on me, the worse off your werewolf friend gets. In fact, one of my Dementor minions is _just_ about ready to do a little soul-sucking…"

Silently, Allya called on her inner strength. A quick punch Aylla never saw coming and a swift kick to the stomach dropped her down to her knees, then Allya put her in a body-bind. "Good to know." A flick of the redwood wand and a report appeared on Fwinkovitch's desk, requesting immediate backup. "I'll be going inside now," she murmured, racing up the steps.

It was far worse than Allya remembered. Bodies laid everywhere- Aurors, other Ministry agents, Death Eaters, Dementors, and some indistinguishable black heaps. A stench like no other hung in the air, so thick you could almost reach out and touch it. _Top floor,_ Allya thought, and raced as fast as she could.

The minions of the Dark Lord upstairs didn't have a chance. The Dementor was dead before it hit the floor, its neck broken by a savage blow from a well-directed paw. The Death Eater had more of a chance- but the Imperius Curse rolled off like water off a duck's back, he was bound, and backup arrived. 

Wordlessly, Allya Jade picked up her unconscious fiancé and Apparated back to his apartment.

* * *

Dawn was breaking through the bedside window. A hundred curses (cusses and some actual _curses_) tumbled about in his brain as he struggled to wake up, reaching automatically for someone who wasn't there.

Remus opened his eyes to find the room empty of all occupants save him, and he was in sad shape despite the fact that his wounds were healed and the Imperius Curse was gone from his mind. _Honestly… what was I thinking? Why couldn't I throw it off?_ His hand flew to his face to rub the sleep that was blurring his vision out of his eyes, but encountered only tears. _Please tell me she's not gone again,_ he started to think. That was when he noticed the box on the bedside table.

It contained, he knew, the wedding rings he and Allya had purchased… afraid to open it but more afraid not to, Remus took the box in his hand and gently slid it open. His head fell back upon the pillow, and more tears came streaming down his face…

Inside were the two wedding bands… and one other ring, the one Allya had given him on his sixteenth birthday.

She was gone.

END OF PART TWO

*R*e*d*W*o*o*d* - Had you going, didn't I? Oh yeah. You know it. Well, depending on which gets a bigger response- this, or the last chapter of _When and If_ that I posted yesterday- that will have the next part first. ;) Be sure to vote… 

REMUS: You know, if you don't stop torturing me, I'm going to mutiny soon…

*R*e*d*W*o*o*d* - Ack! No! Remember, I already have you and Ally together, and you can't tell me you didn't enjoy being Aylla's love puppet for a day-

AYLLA & REMUS: I resent that!

*R*e*d*W*o*o*d* - Sorry! That's the whole purpose of this installment! You're evil, Ayl, it's not like you can help yourself when it comes to a gorgeous guy like Remus…

AYLLA: Do I get put in Azkaban? I've always wanted to visit there…

REMUS: You really are as psycho as I thought…

AYLLA: Thanks.

ALLYA: Can I kill her now?

*R*e*d*W*o*o*d* - No. Do _you_ want to go to Azkaban?

REMUS: Y'know, we're ruining the sad effect of the story by blathering on like this… some people think it's funny…

AYLLA: They do?

REMUS: Yeah.

AYLLA: Psychos…

HEY! Vote for 'Anything for You' or 'When and If' here!

ß


	4. Epilogue

Anything for You

Epilogue

redwood 

****

Disclaimer: It's J. K. R.'s.

****

Author's Note: For those of you who thought the last part was a lot to swallow, … read slowly, this one's a whopper. Right, so… we find out why Allya left (I'm sure you're all just _dying _to know… part of the problem, dying is…). No, Ally's not having twins just yet… all will be revealed. The end of this one leads right into 'I Don't Know You Anymore.' And it's really, really far fetched, so…

****

Author's Note II: Part of the end was written while listening to "I Hope You Die" from the Bob and Tom show, which I downloaded from Napster. It's extremely funny, so sorry if the end isn't serious enough for you.

****

Author's Note III: I decided, since you guys didn't give me an overwhelming response one way or another, to post this and chapter 23 of 'When and If' at the same time. Hope nobody minds.

****

P.S.: Yes, I know I'm starting off with the most overused song in fan fiction history. Bear with me, or scroll through it… 

* * *

__

Would you know my name

If I saw you in heaven?

Would it be the same

If I saw you in heaven?

I must be strong

And carry on

'Cause I know I don't belong

Tears in heaven

Would you hold my hand

If I saw you in heaven?

Would you understand

If I saw you in heaven?

I find my way

Through night and day

'Cause I know I just can't stay

Tears in heaven…

Beyond the door

There's peace I'm sure

And I know there'll be no more

Tears in heaven…

_- Tears in Heaven, Eric Clapton (once again, feel free to correct me on the lyrics)_

* * *

The last concealment charm was finished- as far as the wizarding world was concerned, Allya Jade Nightrunner did not exist. There had, what seemed like a lifetime ago, been a rather good Auror by that name (two, actually- although the Ministry denied it vehemently. In fact, even as far as the Muggles were concerned, there was no Allya Jade Nightrunner. But she still existed.

The Nightrunner part of the name had been dropped. The Nightrunners were dead- 'twas no more use to be called by that name, and the name that Allya shared- genetically speaking- with her twin sister was as of yet unknown to them (they were adopted). So Ally set to work on it immediately after the last concealment charm.

As much as Ally hated to admit it, the crystal orb was not offering any insight on anything as of yet… suddenly, the fog cleared, and in the moonlight- it was a quarter-moon, not full- something was visible.

It was the dream again- only in clearer detail. The hospital, the day that Aylla and Allya had been born. Allya's gaze drifted from her childhood body, to her sister's, to her mother's… there on the table was a letter, probably from the father. Allya extended a celestial hand to pick it up.

__

Dear Red, it began. Allya frowned, then looked at her mother again. The bracelet around her wrist said, 'Clarysse Wood.' _Clarysse? Unusual spelling,_ Allya thought. _Didn't I meet someone called Claryssa at Hogwarts? The werewolf-ghost or something?_ She shrugged it off; obviously her mother was not a Hogwarts-aged ghost if she'd died after childbirth… Just to be sure, she looked once more at the woman on the bed… at her auburn hair and perfect complexion… Well, it was obvious where the nickname 'Red' came from, anyway…

__

I hope this letter finds you in good health. We both know that my own is failing… something terrible is happening, or will be happening soon enough, and I've got to help stop it. Be strong, my friend, for you know it's what Jonathan would have wanted for his little girls. 

__

Jonathan, Allya thought dimly. _Jonathan must have been my father's name…_

One of them, I'm afraid, is destined to be dark. Do not fret, however; sisters are good for balancing things out. Especially twins.

Allya snickered. _You're telling me… who is this lunatic, anyway? _

I'm seeking out the one called Tom Riddle. Recently out of Hogwarts, I think, and I'm sure he's into something… unwholesome. Diviner's professional opinion? The boy needs help, Clarysse… and if I can't provide it I'll die trying. 

Wonderful, Allya thought. _Whoever she was, she died fighting our good friend Voldemort…_

Keep careful watch over your daughters for me. You will know when the time comes… the legacy of the twins will_ live on… through one of them, at least._

Allya almost laughed out loud. _Aylla's gonna have twins… ha ha. I have to make sure I see her when she's swelled up like a balloon…_ her train of thought darkened. _They just better not be Lupin's._

Yours (figuratively speaking, of course)

Allya Jade, 

United Ministry of Magic

Auror department

P.S. Don't you forget about that promise, either!

"Well, that explains a lot," Allya grumbled, unaware that she was speaking out loud in her vision. "It explains 'Redwood', the girl who was probably my aunt at school, even though she told me she'd only been dead for _ten _years…" She muttered something about lying Slytherins, "Then again, maybe she only _remembered_ being dead for ten years… after all, its not as if she could ask someone what year it was, and it has to be pretty hard to keep track of." The dreamland dissolved, leaving Allya in the middle of her sitting room, holding the crystal the way she had been holding the letter. "Bugger. How'd I get in here?"

"Evil twins," Allya muttered, walking back into the kitchen to have Tiny get her something to eat. "Sounds like some B-movie cliché gone horribly awry." (A/n: And how right she is!- oh, and I'll say she learned the term 'B-movie' from Muggle Studies.) Still, the phrase, 'The legacy of the twins will live on' kept repeating itself in her head. It _was_ possible- even likely- but she knew that she was not carrying twins. She also knew that the curse her sister had put on her had affected the one that she was. 

The wolf cub was born the next full moon, a male with blue eyes and white-and-gray fur. Allya was unsure how this particular feat took place- the human child, logically, should have been born at the same time as its brother if they were carried during the same term. It made less than no sense. It was preposterous- and yet it was true. There being no one to answer the questions, the cub was accepted as a member of Ally's small family (herself, Tiny the house-elf, and the unborn child). Allya named him Lupus, and he proved to be a good companion and an obedient 'pet'… still, she couldn't help but wonder. (A/n: I know that whole paragraph is _extremely_ unlikely to happen… but think about it: it makes sense! Just because the parents are werewolves, the human child won't be one; it could work both ways…)

Remus' son (not the wolf's son) was born the month after that.

Two days after her release from the hospital, Lupus awoke Allya at the crack of dawn by jumping on the bed. "Lupus!" she grouched, pulling her pillow over her ears. "Lupus, get off the bed, you early-rising lunatic… people- okay, _a_ person, now- is trying to sleep…"

Lupus barked at her.

"All right, all right, I'm up," she grumbled. Lupus gave her a wolfish version of 'the look.' "So that's what you want," Allya said finally. "Let's get going, then…" 

She snatched up the flowers from the garden that Tiny had cut and placed in a vase on the kitchen table, then walked dejectedly out the back door, Lupus following at a respectable distance. 

The grave plots out behind the reflecting pools and gardens were mostly ignored, as it was a painful place for a person to visit. Tiny himself was forbidden to tend there, magically or otherwise, yet the grass was always short and the deep red (so red they were nearly black) rosebushes never failed to bloom. Many of the graves were completely covered with the creeping bushes, the only words being visible as _Catalina Nightrunner_ and _B. Morris Nightrunner_, or other names of the Nightrunner family. The final plot was more recent, and neither the grass nor the roses had had time to grow thickly across it. Allya and Lupus reached the graveyard at exactly the moment the sun peeked above the horizon.

__

Here lies Jonathan Lupin, it said in a magical script. _May he rest in the peace of heaven forever._

Tears fell for the first time from Allya's eyes, clouding her vision as she knelt near her son's body. "I can't even tell your father," she said quietly, speaking to him as if he were there, as if he could hear her and understand. "He'd be heartbroken… I can't break his heart again. Not anymore. Remus can't know." Lupus came up beside her, crawling into her lap and only barely fitting. He was quite large, in fact, for only a month and a half old. She stroked his fur. "I know," she said quietly. "Someday, Lupus… someday."

* * *

For whatever it was worth to Ally (_And it probably isn't much_, Lupin thought bitterly), Remus was also having a rotten day. Two of the Dark Wizards he'd brought in with Moody, the senior Auror he was apprenticing, had gotten off scot-free by listing the names of others involved in the Dark Lord's inner circle. James and Sirius were working double-time to get all of those wizards in for a hearing, and Lily was frustrated because James was gone so often and left her home alone with Harry. Mioré was with Lupin and Mad-Eye Moody, but on sympathy leave- Voldemort had gotten into her parents' house the previous week, and her mother was dead.

In short, everyone at the office was very much on edge. James and Lily kept talking about going into hiding; pulling themselves and their loved ones into a secure pocket of space and performing the Fidelius charm on someone to keep the secret. They decided, however, to wait until Harry was a little older or until Voldemort grew stronger still. The boy had to have fresh air and interaction with other children for _part_ of his childhood, after all.

It was all rather frustrating, Remus had to admit, but it was nothing compared to the frustration he was feeling in the area of his existence he liked to think of as his 'love life.' (_Quote, unquote_, Remus thought to himself amusedly.) Now, Remus didn't have his eye on any new girl and hadn't since Allya left, and that was part of the problem with his 'love life'- he didn't have one, and it was mostly by choice. Not that most of London didn't already know he was a werewolf from that gossipy woman that worked behind the counter at the drugstore in Diagon Alley. And who would fall in love with a werewolf, anyway, besides another werewolf? 

"She'll come back, you know," Moody had said thoughtfully over his coffee one morning in the staff room. "I knew her, too. And no woman like her is ever going to leave you for something that's not your fault. She just needs time."

__

Time, Remus thought ironically. _The one thing in the universe we'll never have enough of together, and she's Maab-knows-where. _He groaned and supposed that he would never really understand women… although he'd come quite close with Allya. He still had dreams about her; she'd visit him in the middle of the night and tell him about where she'd gone to, why she'd left. She'd take up the entire night's dream… and each time he woke, he expected to find her there. As she always had been for him. Each time he awoke, his heart broke anew.

He had interrogated her sister as often as could be arranged, though he hated making the trips to Azkaban. The Dementors were gone- they'd been summarily dismissed after Allya caught the one that had been about to administer the Kiss upon Remus- but their effect remained, in some eerily psychopathic scent that adhered to the very walls and floors of the prison. Aylla didn't know where Allya was. Remus was not surprised- if he were Allya, he wouldn't want Aylla knowing where he was, either.

Lupin did suppose, however, that it was high time he moved on. It was five o'clock, and time for him to head in- it was actually a Sunday, and he was working overtime. He pulled a small black book from his bottom drawer- one he'd rescued from the college files he'd almost thrown out a while back. As a matter of fact, had he actually succeeded in getting Allya to marry him he'd have had no reason to keep it, but as things were…

He paused. _Would_ anyone else be an insult to her memory? 

Sighing, he tossed the black book into the magical paper shredder, pulled his cloak around his shoulders, and left the Auror wing of the Ministry building, unable to shake off the chill.

* * *

Winter passed by so slowly one would have thought that sand had gotten stuck between the gears of the Grandfather-clock of time. At least, that's the way it felt for Allya.

Often times, reminiscent of her Hogwarts days, she would slip outside in wolven form with Lupus, who was most certainly _not_ a domesticated animal once he was out of the house. He taught her to hunt- he already knew by instinct. She taught him to fight- the two of them against the many wolves in the forests surrounding the Nightrunner mansion. Of course, they got beaten several times, but that didn't take away from the sheer enjoyment of the situation. And Tiny was always there to patch them up afterward, provided they tell the tale of how they'd gotten each injury.

The house-elf seemed to find the canine pair amusing- bounding through the snow and leaping over logs and knocking over potted plants- wreaking havoc on the distant neighbors seemed to be their favorite pastime. Of course, all of the neighbors were wizards, too, and it was no skin off their noses to use magic to repair what had been broken.

On a cool morning in the early spring, Allya awoke to the sounds of rain pattering on the roof. It started slowly- but gradually built up to a crescendo.

During breakfast, a knife clattered to the floor. _Company's coming_, Allya thought to herself. _A man- a man? Nobody's coming to visit me… getting senile in my old age._ Still, she was getting out of practice… _I'll do a tarot reading_, she resolved somewhat unhappily. _Probably just another one of those Muggles wanting advice on a magical gift for one of their Muggle-born children…_

Just then, Lupus padded in from his room on the main floor- he didn't much care for stairs, although he'd climb them if Ally was on the other side. Lupus was a very devoted lapdog wolf. Except he was way too big to sit on a person's lap by now. Almost fully grown, he weighed in at sixty-five kilograms, which was heavier than Ally, much too heavy to sit on a person's lap. Ally expected him to gain only fourteen more kilograms before adulthood.

Allya sighed. Lupus was really getting too big to be treated like a baby- he'd grown up so much faster than she'd ever anticipated. "Lupus, could you play outside for the day? I'm expecting company, and I'm not sure if I'm to be helping more of the familiars… they might be intimidated if they find out I have a pet wolf."

Canis Lupus barked in agreement, and went outside through the vastly enlarged 'doggy door'. 

Ally summoned her tarot deck from the corner of the room, shuffled, and pulled the top card. 

Jack of Staves. Well, it figured. Only two people Ally knew registered as the Jack of Staves. She shuffled again, removed two of the suits, and decided on one suit for one person, the other suit for the other.

Deuce of Staves.

"Oh, _stang_ it, I hate when I do this to myself." Allya sighed. "I suppose I'll get what's coming to me."

REMUS: THE END! Or, should I say, the beginning?

ALLYA: THE END! And good riddance!

SIRIUS: THE END! And it took her long enough!

MIORÉ: THE END! Until "I Don't Know You Anymore."

AYLLA: THE END! Because I'm finally in Azkaban where I belong!

JAMES: THE END! Unless RedWood's plotting something else!

LILY: THE END! And she _better_ not be planning something else!

LUPUS: THE END! And I was barely even mentioned!

HARRY: THE END! And I didn't even have a single line for once! Thank goodness!

TINY: THE END FOR ME! Unless there's going to be "Tiny" chronicles… or I'm in _I Don't Know You Anymore._

FWINKOVITCH: THE END! And thanks for not re-describing the office scene… that was really embarrassing.

JONATHAN: THE END! Why'd I have to die?

CATALINA: THE END! Ally better straighten herself out!

B. MORRIS: THE END! You're right, Catty, she better!

CLARYSSE: THE END! I knew Allya was right… one of my twins _did _turn out to be evil!

CLARYSSA: THE END! The Alpha pair will be together forever! ('When and If', if you don't recognize her.)

PETER'S GHOST: THE END! But the end of _me_ was a while ago!

THE DEMENTOR ALLYA KILLED: THE END! The end of _me_ was a while ago, too!

*R*e*d*W*o*o*d* - THE END! HOORAY! NOW I CAN LIVE AGAIN!!!!!

CAST: *phew!* Glad that's over!

*R*e*d*W*o*o*d* - It's not over till the fat lady sings and Aunt Marge won't be singing any time soon. And the Fat Lady guarding the Gryffindor tower promised never to sing… it'll never be over… never… plus, after this comes 'I Don't Know You Anymore' and it makes so much more _sense_ after reading this…

CAST: Drat.

So, this series is over… what did you think? I notice that quite a few of you have me on AuthorAlert, many more than are reviewing my stories (how many shall remain undisclosed, as I don't want to get my FF.N account terminated), so if I could please ask for one thing… review if you like me (or hate me) enough to have me on AuthorAlert. Thank you!

¯


End file.
